Fit for Riding
by freifraufischer
Summary: Romantic Snow Queen. The Evil Queen has always wanted to take Snow White riding. PWP.


Snow smiled at the little box when Regina presented it to her. She had returned to the castle a few months before they were finally comfortable with each other again that she could forget all that had come between them even murder and betrayal.

The queen's lips curled up in a half smile. "It's perfect for you."

Snow made a motion of shaking the box. They'd been teasing each other tentatively ever since they had found each other's bed. Or rather ever since Snow had found her way to the Queen's bed and Regina had taught her so much.

"Open it my dear. I can't wait to see you wear it."

Snow opened the box carefully to preserve the paper and the queen began smiling more at her confused look when she pulled out an object of leather and silver. It was a bar about four inches long covered in dark leather and on each end a round silver ball joint.

Snow held it up. "I'm... it's beautiful Regina what is it?"

Regina leaned in and kissed her, "It is my dear, a bit."

"It doesn't look like any riding bit I've ever seen..." She turned it over in her hand.

"Don't worry I'll show you how to use it." Regina kissed her on the mouth and Snow melted into the kiss. Ever since she'd returned to the castle she needed these occasional moments of desire and affection from Regina. "I want you to know your place to me."

She ran the back of her finger along Snow's cheek. Snow already knew what Regina meant. They'd been lovers for some time now and it felt like Regina had carefully inspected every inch of her body.

"I rather think you are too dressed for this."

She waved a hand and Snow found herself completely naked, her feet bare on the cold stone floor.

"Do you know what I love more than people, my dear?"

Snow shook her head, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Horses. Horses are such beautiful, majestic creatures, loyal to a fault." She looked into her eyes. "And you are as well I think. Tonight you are going to prove to me how loyal you are."

"Regina..." Snow said quietly, suddenly wondering what any of this meant. Instead as she opened her mouth Regina placed the bit in her teeth and secured it behind her head tightly so that she couldn't get it out of her mouth.

Regina smiled and stroked her face again with the back of her fingers. "I'm going riding. Now be a good princess and get on your knees before your queen."

Snow was alarmed but firm hands on her shoulders helped her down and pushed her shoulders forward until she was on her hands and knees on the thick fur carpet. Regina attached reins to each side of the bit. "Stay."

The order was firm and clear and Snow did as she was told having no idea what was coming next. Regina came back, naked below the waist but dressed in a riding coat with some sort of phallus strapped onto her. "I've been looking forward to riding you hard and seeing how much stamina you have my dear."

She ran a hand through her hair before reaching down to stimulate her clit for a moment. "Don't worry dear, mounting will be easy. Magical lubrication is a wonderful thing."

The thing was large though and the thrust in was slow but powerful Snow let out an inhuman groan through the bit gag. There was a tug at the reins. "Head up." Snow realized that there was a mirror in front of them and she could see the humiliating position she was in and the grin on the Queen's face as she began to ride her like an animal. Regina began to pump a bit but shook her head, "I am the one riding you dear. Move." It was another firm order and with a puff of smoke a riding crop appeared in Regina's hand.

"I don't normally whip my horses but I'd make an exception for you dear." She trailed the tip along the curve of Snow's spine and she began rocking herself back and forth on the strap on until she built a good rhythm. The thing was big enough though to make her eyes water and she knew she was biting down hard on the leather bit.

She didn't slow down until the orgasm came and that was when a sharp slap of the crop hit her ass. "I did not tell you to break stride."

Snow redoubled her effort to keep up her own pumping but it was harder now to concentrate and a few more disciplinary slaps were used to bring her back into rhythm. After the orgasm Regina ordered her to move faster and laughed as she desperately rocked back and forth in order to please her until she could no longer hold herself up from the exhaustion.

The queen detached the dildo leaving it in her and stroking her back for a moment before patting her ass. She moved to sit on the rug next to her and put Snow's head in her lap and Snow felt a brush moving through her hair gently. Just as a rider might a horse after a ride.

"My good little princess." She leaned down and kissed her forehead and Snow began to contentedly relax, eventually falling asleep in Regina's lap.

She woke with a start in her tree stump at the vivid and ... mildly disturbing dream. When she got up from her cot she was stiff and a bit sore but washed her face in a basin of water she kept and tried to forget why she'd even dreamed such a thing.

Until she looked in the bit of broken mirror she had and saw in front of it rested a silver and leather bit with deep bite marks in it.


End file.
